A multiple electrode configuration can be used to deposit a cladding layer on a substrate. U.S. Published Application No. 2010/0326963 relates to a welding device including an electrode head adapted to concurrently house an array of associated multiple, continuous-feed electrodes in a spaced apart configuration for concurrently depositing cladding material on the surface of a workpiece.